Halloween
Halloween is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD (Rank 46, Sasha) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 31, Willow) *Papa's Donuteria/To Go! (Rank 11, Willow) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 31, Willow) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 51, Willow) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 21, Willow) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 36, Willow) *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! (Rank 26, Willow) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 61, Willow) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! (Rank 31, Allan) *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Rank 41, Willow) *Papa's Wingeria To Go! (Rank 31, Maggie) The achievement "Trick or Treat" is earned when all of the Halloween holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring Jack-O-Lantern baskets to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Akari *Alberto *Allan *Big Pauly *Brody *Clair *Doan *Elle *Ember *Foodini *Franco *Georgito *Gremmie *Hope *Iggy *Ivy *James *Janana *Joy *Kenji *Koilee *Lisa *Maggie *Marty *Mitch *Nick *Ninjoy *Olivia *Penny *Perri *Professor Fitz *Papa Louie *Rhonda *Rico *Robby *Rudy *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Scooter *Timm *Tony *Trishna *Tohru *Vincent *Wendy *Whiff *Willow *Yippy *Yui Costumed Customers Gamerias *Alberto (Swamp Monster) *Akari (Robot) *Allan (Vampire) *Bertha (Masked Killer) *Brody (Renaissance Artist) *Chester (Deer) *Crystal ("Bride" of Frankenstein) *Deano (Astronaut) *Emmlette (Chick) *Foodini (Voodoo Doctor) *Hank (Sheriff) *Iggy (Alien) *Johnny (Werewolf) *Jojo (Swordsman Bandit) *Kahuna (Tiki) *Kenji (Wrestler / Bottle of Mustard) *Koilee (Mermaid) *LePete (Luau LePunch) *Maggie (La Catrina) *Mayor Mallow (Ghost) *Mitch (El Catrin) *Mousse (Headless Horseman) *Papa Louie (Mummy) *Professor Fitz (Wind-Up Robot) *Quinn (Cat) *Radlynn (Radley Madish) *Rhonda (Witch) *Rico (Pumpkin) *Robby (Skeleton) *Rudy (T-Rex) *Sarge Fan (Sarge) *Sasha (Pizza Monster) *Timm (Phantom of the Opera) *Tohru (Video Game Character) *Trishna (Princess) *Whiff (Viking) *Whippa (Invisible Man) *Willow (Vampire) *Xolo (Clown) *Xandra (Clown) Only in Holiday Pictures *Big Pauly (Pumpkin Frankenstein) *Mitch (Cactus McCoy) *Scooter (Jacksmith) *Prudence (Pickle) Halloween Cupcake Liners *Jack-O-Lantern *Purple Background with the word "BOO" in light orange text *Black Cat's Eyes *Orange and Black Vertical Stripes Halloween-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 46) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 47) *Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 48) Papa's Pastaria *Vermicelli (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 31) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 32) *Mussels (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 33) Papa's Donuteria *Skull Cutter (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 11) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Full Moon Icing (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) *Peanut Butter Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Brownie Batter (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 13) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Papa's Cheeseria *Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31) *Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Monster Muenster (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 32) *Jackmomole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Papa's Cupcakeria HD/To Go! *Tarantula Cake (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) *Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked with Ninjoy (HD) Joy (To Go!) on Rank 47) *Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 48) Papa's Bakeria *Shadowberry Filling (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 51) *Spiderweb Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Skull Cookies (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 52) *Scream Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Candy Corn (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 53) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Midnight Crunch Taco (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 21) *Wild Boar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 22) *La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Black Olives (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 23) Papa's Sushiria *Uni (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 36) *Tarantula Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Squid Sauce (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 37) *Torigai (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Witch's Brew Tea (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 38) *Ikura (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Candy Corn (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 26) *Scream Cream (Unlocked with Whiff on Rank 27) *Shadowberry Derps (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 28) *Witch's Brew (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 29) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Ecto Stuffed Crust (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 61) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) - PP *Smoked Oysters (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Gouda Ghosts (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 63) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Pan de Muerto Bun (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 31) * Black Mist (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 32) * La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 33) * Tarantula Puffs (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 34) * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Rhonda on Rank 35) Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Cobweb Ripple (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 41) *Shadowberry Derps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Gummy Spider (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 42) *Witch's Brew Syrup (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 43) *Scary Sugar Eyes (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 44) Papa's Wingeria To Go! * La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 31) * Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Ecto Sauce (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 32) * Mummy Dogs (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Skull Cutter (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 11) * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Full Moon Icing (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 12) * Tiger Tail Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Brownie Batter (Unlocked with Brody on Rank 13) * Witch's Brew Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Trivia *The theme icon for this is . In Papa's Scooperia, the icon has changed to W, because the H represents Holi. *During the start of day sequence in each game in which Halloween is a holiday, the Belltower Ghost is always somewhere in the background (with the exceptions of Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Hot Doggeria To Go!). *Halloween has the most amount of people listing it as their favorite holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria. *During this holiday, Closers dress up in costumes. They can be seen wearing their costumes during the parade sequence and in their customer file even before they are served. *Since Papa's Pastaria, Willow has always been unlocked along with Halloween. (Except Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, and Papa's Wingeria To Go!) *Both Cupcakeria chefs like this holiday in Cupcakeria/To Go! and Bakeria. *Both Donuteria chefs like this holiday in Cupcakeria To Go!. *Both Taco Mia! chefs like this holiday in Wingeria To Go!. *Sasha has been unlocked along with Halloween in three of the Papa's Cupcakeria games. It is because Willow is a Cupcakeria chef. *Starting in Papa's Pancakeria HD, when you unlock a customer on Halloween, you'll also get their costume (Style H) Gallery Halloween parade closers.png|Parade Donuteria Closers in Halloween.png|Donuteria Closers (except Crystal) Trishna halloween.png|Trishna Willow halloween.png|Willow Halloween logo.png|Halloween Logo Sasha at the halloween.jpeg|Sasha James halloween.jpg|James dressing up for Halloween at the Cupcakeria Halloween.JPG|Willow giving her order at the Donuteria (Donuteria) Crystal's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Crystal and Cannoli dress up for Halloween (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Radlynn dress up as Radley Madish Gareth Bale (Halloween).jpg|Dressing up for Halloween Unlocked sasha.png|Sasha as a Pizza Monster Monster sasha.png|Sasha Chester before star customer during Halloween.png|Chester in Halloween Rhonda before star customer during Halloween.png|Rhonda in Halloween Halloween donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Halloween.PNG|A cookie sundae with all the ingredients in Papa's Scooperia. Halloween - Cookie Sundae .PNG|A full Cookie Sundae with all of the ingredients in Scooperia/HD Halloween - Pancakes.JPG|Pancakes with all of the ingredients in Pancakeria HD Halloween Wallpapers.JPG|Halloween Wallpapers 27958cfc1e178a82b10b4f9cf803738da977e80e.jpg|New Halloween Logo Halloween- PWTG!.PNG|From Wingeria To Go! - all of the Halloween ingredients used. Cities during Halloween PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante Halloween.png|Tastyville during Halloween. Halloween Tacodale.png|Tacodale during Halloween. Maple Mountain - Halloween.png|Maple Mountain during Halloween. Halloween during Starlight City.jpeg|Halloween during Starlight City. 0C10E0E0-B961-4C00-9701-6F46DA8B5D58.png|Griller Stadium during Halloween. 4 Halloween Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Halloween. 4 Halloween Portallini.png|Portallini during Halloween. Powder Point-Halloween.png|Powder Point during Halloween. Toastwood-Halloween.png|Toastwood during Halloween. By Villiam Furík, I Could't find it..png|Whiskview Mall during Halloween. Halloween in Sushiria.png|Sakura Bay during Halloween. Oniontown during Halloween.PNG|Oniontown during Halloween. Halloween Posters Halloween2012.jpg|Halloween 2012 featuring Scooter, Mitch, and Sasha Halowen.jpg|Halloween 2013 featuring Roy and Big Pauly Halloween 2014 final01.jpg|Halloween 2014 featuring Prudence and Trishna Halloween2015.jpg|Halloween 2015 featuring Betty Pecan and some young Scoopians halloween2016sm.jpg|Halloween 2016 featuring Johnny Halloween2017.jpg|Halloween 2017 featuring Alberto, Utah, and Gremmie Halloween 2018.jpg|Halloween 2018, featuring Mousse Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Halloween Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:October Holidays Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go!